This invention relates generally to percussion instruments transport and use, and more particularly to apparatus for transporting and deploying drumsticks at drum use sites such as band performances.
There is a perceived need for ease of rapid selection and use of multiple drumsticks as during band or orchestral performances. While drumsticks can be carried in pockets on supports, their quick retrieval is not easy. Also, tables to support drumsticks are not readily adjustable in height to suit a seated drummer, and are not readily transported to different performance locations.